


The Light Of My Life

by LightningCloud9000



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Boys Kissing, ConCop, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rated T because of that, constructioncop, gay legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Five times Emmet hugs GCBC and the One time GCBC hugs Emmet.





	The Light Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhnnnggghhh-- Gay Legos because I love them so much--

Good Cop was washing dishes, wearing yellow rubber gloves and scrubbing away at a plate with a sponge. Whatever was stuck to the plate was being VERY stubborn. Suddenly, he felt a warmth envelope him from behind.  
"Emmet?" Good Cop asked, ceasing his scrubbing to turn his head to see the man.  
"Yes?" Emmet mumbled into Good Cop's shirt.  
"What are doing?" G chuckled, cheeks dusted a pale pink.  
"Hugging you, silly!" The construction worker giggled, gripping the men tighter.

\--

Bad Cop was flipping through the channels, trying to find something mildly interesting when he was suddenly tackled by a brown-haired entity.  
"Oof! B-Brickowski!" Bad Cop grunted, suddenly having the Master Builder half-hugging, half-clinging to the man.  
"Mmm...B...You're so warm..." Emmet moaned, gripping the man tighter.  
"E-Emmet, you're literally choking us to death, please, release us..." Bad Cop coughed, cheeks turning red from embarrassment and lack of air.  
"Sorry, B...You're just...so freaking warm..." Emmet apologized, releasing the police man and instead clung to his arm, joining the man in his channel surfing.

\--

Good Cop entered the apartment from the grocery store, holding a few bags.  
"Emmet! We're home!" Good Cop called, suddenly hearing rapid footsteps from within the apartment. Good Cop put away the milk, eggs, and bread. Emmet hugged G as he opened the next bag.  
"Did you get the...?" Emmet began before Good interrupted him.  
"Gummy Bears? Yes." The policeman finished, pulling out a plastic bag full of gelatin bears.  
"Yay! Thank you!" The Special giggled, locking lips with G, turning his face redder than a tomato.

\--

Bad Cop was brushing his teeth, blond hair unkempt from just woken up, wearing only gray sweatpants. He could see Emmet, wearing brick pattern pajamas and slowly sneaking up behind the man with an adorable smirk on his face. Bad Cop smirked to himself and resumed brushing his teeth, spitting the foam into the sink before rinsing his mouth out with a disposable paper cup. After chucking it into the small trash can in the corner, a familiar warmth enveloped the shirtless man.  
"Hey, Emmet?" Bad chuckled, cheeks a light red.  
"Hmmm?" The messy-haired Special replied, taking in B's musky scent.  
"Have we ever told you how cute you are with messy hair and all scruffy?" Bad chuckled, cupping Emmet's face.  
"Yes. Multiple times." The younger male chuckled, cheeks turning a similar shade of red. The pair locked lips in a passionate kiss.  
"Emmet, brush your teeth." Bad Cop teased.  
"If you insist-"

\--

Bad Cop was showering when a pair of hands suddenly brushed over his nipples, drawing a surprised moan from his lips.  
"E-Emmet..." B moaned, placing his own hands over Emmet's.  
"I love you." Emmet mumbled, pulling B towards him by his hips, locking their hips together.  
"We love you, too." Bad replied, pushing back against the construction worker.  
"Want some help down there, B?" Emmet chuckled, reaching towards Bad's groin area.  
"God, yes..." B gasped, warm hands wrapping around his lower region.

\--

Emmet was sweeping when he suddenly felt a slightly taller figure wrap itself around him.  
"B? Are you feeling okay?" Master Builder confused as to why the policeman was hugging him.  
"Yes. Just, wanted to hug the light of my life." Bad Cop stated.  
"Alright. Understandable, considering how often I hug you." Emmet replied, closing his eyes and reveling in this rare occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciation!


End file.
